The Test of Time
by voiceless dreamer
Summary: This Story is Extremely Triggering to Some. Please Read with Caution What happens when Big Cass decides to take his rejection frustrations out on The Irish Lasskickers girlfriend.


There was no denying that there was love between Raelynn Briggs and Rebecca Quin, they were always seen somewhere near one another; thats why it was so weird when they werent by one another. Raelynn being the girlfriend of Becky Lynch, she was allowed to be on the road from time to time with Becky, she was able to get a good friendship going with most of the Smackdown Roster, she was even relaying jokes and her failed pun attempts to Shane when he was there. Raelynns dad left her mom when she was three years old, leaving Raelynn with a constant need to be reassured about peoples love, her mom had turned into a drunk and drug addict after her father left, so finding Becky was kind of like her saving grace.

How they met was a story for another day, but it was everything she wanted and more. Although, Today; no one would be able to quite pinpoint why Raelynn was so upset; she was roaming the halls clutching her body like if anyone touched her; her bones would break. Becky had been in a match when it happened. There was no way anyone could stop it; Cass had been angry, he just been rejected by Leah and he was upset and needed to let it out; there was no denying that Raelynn was just the person that was fit enough for him to take it out on. The memories flooded back to her mind as she recalled every sickening detail on what happened to her. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream; she just wanted to run off.

He had grabbed her; taken her into a corner, moved to block her from leaving and he forced himself on her; inside of her and everything in between. He had taken advantage of her because Becky wasnt there to protect her. Raelynn had a good friendship with Leah, maybe this was why.

As she walked the halls; she sniffled and tried to calm herself down, because she didnt want to relive it, she didnt want to mention it. It wasnt long before she heard the voice of Jon and Joshua; also known as the Usos. She found herself wincing as they caught up with her and patted her on the back. Jon looked at his brother and then took the initiative and stepped in front of her; he noticed she had been crying, he wasnt dumb or blind to that fact alone. "What happened?" He immediately asked knowing that something had happened, Raelynn was always so cheerful and so upbeat, she had never acted so upset around anyone here. "Its Nothin'" She stated her voice crackling at the mere lie. "Did something happen?" Joshua asked, moving to stand next to his brother.

"I-I-If I say he will hurt, Becky or even Leah..I cant risk it" She stated as she finally was able to look up at the set of twins that stood before her. "Cass?" Jon stated easily finding himself pissed off. "Uce, stay with her; Im finding this asshole" Jon stated. "No...No...Please" Raelynn begged forcing herself to remove her arms that were protectively hugging herself to stop him.

Jon breathed instantly calming himself for Raelynns sake. "Im going to Vince then, I-I cant let him get away with this" Jon knew that if something like this would have happened to his own child, he would be just as mad even worse. "Fine, just dont go to him; he will hurt people I care about" She then clung herself to Joshua hiding her face in his chest. Unfamiliar with the contact, he gently and cautiously put his arms around her. Joshua nodded giving Jon the go ahead to go and tell Vince since he was there that night. It wasn't long before Jon came back, with Vince walking beside him and a few security guards. Becky had been there a solid five minutes and had no clue what the hell was going on. Raelynn was clinging to Joshua and sobbing.

"Miss Briggs" Vince stated his voice calm, but deep. "Jon told me what happened, it was William Morrissey wasnt it?" He asked just to clarify and Raelynn sobbed harder and nodded. "What tis going on?" Becky asked so confused. "During your match, that seven foot asshole attacked Raelynn, she literally tensed her entire body when Josh and I touched her, he did something to her she just wont tell us what" Jon stated looking at Becky. "No-He-did he, Raelynn?" Becky asked looking at her girlfriend and gently touched her back. "He did...He raped me" She stated moving from Joshuas arms and engulfing herself in Beckys. You could see the fire in Beckys eyes, but she kept calm. Vince nodded to the guards. "Find him, I will notify the cops, maybe get Stephanie down here and Paul" Vince stated pulling out his phone but only walking a few feet away to do what he needed to do. "Its going to be alright, lass. You are alright; I got you" Becky soothed rubbing Raelynns back. She eventually stopped crying and pulled away from the hug.

It wasnt long before Leah walked by she had just gotten back from her match against another female on the roster, James Morris was following. They looked just as dumbfounded as Becky had before she found out. Leahs face turned into complete concern when she saw the puffy cheeks of Raelynns face. "I'm sorry" Raelynn automatically apologized. "For what, Rae?" Leah asked. "That ex of yours; he; he sexually assaulted my girlfriend" Becky spat. "Oh...Im, Raelynn. You dont have to apologize for that...I-its nothing to be apologetic for, he hurt you in the most disgusting way, is there anything I can do" Leah stated the concern in her face. "No..I just want to go back to the hotel and just deal with this...I want to never speak of it again." Raelynns voice was crackling again.

Eventually Joshua saw the security guards coming back with Cass and Rusev was helping control him, It only took moments for people to surround Becky and Raelynn to keep them both safe. "I will kill you, Raelynn..." William shouted. Raelynn broke down and she started shaking in fear. It only took Leah, Joshua, Jon and James to hold Becky back from doing anything that would make her lose her job. The cops arrived soon after; they had to seperate Raelynn from the group and had her go through every detail. Becky was pacing the floor while the cops were talking to Raelynn, she was trying to think what she could do to help her girlfriend heal, but she had known all to well that it was going to take a lot of time before Raelynn fully healed.

After the cops talked to her and got her statement, she was led out of the arena, a few of the cops told them they were taking her to the ambulance that was outside to get her to the hospital to go through the rape kit process. Becky was told she could follow. She nodded then ran off, Leah followed and Becky sped and got dressed in street clothes and Leah told Becky she would drop off her bag in her hotel room when she left for the night. Becky thanked her and ran to meet the ambulance outside and got in sitting near Raelynn.

The days passed faster then they came, Raelynn and Becky were given time off; but that didnt stop any of Smackdown or even Raws talent to stop calling to make sure Raelynn was doing well. Savelina, was also staying with Raelynn and Becky so when Becky left to do errands, Raelynn wouldnt be alone.

Today, Raelynn was cuddled in the bed that she shared with Becky, Savelina was checking on her every now and then to make sure she was okay, but it had been a solid eight weeks since the incident. Becky was still fuming, Raelynn was still depressed, but she was so depressed that she was making herself sick at times. Savelina walked into the main bedroom and smiled softly. "Want to play Call of Duty?" Lina asked. "I-I guess" Raelynn stated moving to get up. She had to try and go back to her normal way of life.

The game was suprisingly healing, Raelynn was just picturing every enemy as William Morrisey, after the incident he had been fired from the company and then arrested by the cops on rape charges. Raelynn had easily found all Linas hiding spots on the map and killed her opponent a solid five times. Lina was letting Raelynn do so none the less. Becky walked in and smiled at the site. "Whose winnin'" Becky asked putting the stuff down and walking over gently hugging Raelynn from behind. "She is, kicking my ass royally. Rae has the reflexes of a damn cat, she knows every single hiding spot I am in on these maps" Lina stated with a frown. "Thats my girl" Becky chuckled kissing Raelynns head. Raelynn paused the game and got up and hugged Becky and gently pecked Beckys neck with a gentle kiss.

The kiss itself sent chills up Beckys spine and into places she didnt realize til Raelynn broke the kiss. Raelynn then moved into the kitchen to get something to drink; she just felt off. Lina turned off the console and looked at Becky and smirked a bit before letting her know she was going to head out. Becky thanked her and Savelina nodded and left. She knew that she needed to get Raelynn out of this funk, but she was not sure how to help.

 **Note from the Author: I hope this was okay, stay tuned for more Superstar/OC Stuff. I do take requests now, M/M, M/F, F/F Just send to my inbox lovelies!**


End file.
